The Party of Total Madness
by YoukoRyoJintai
Summary: [Chap2 up!]I felt like some of the lesser characters of Inu-Yasha are being left out at the parties so they're being invited to their own party. What will happen? PG for language. HitYur,KohKan,RyoGhen(OC's)
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! First off,this is my first fic as "Ryo" my youko form. Second I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic-they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi! Now let's get this fun started!

Italic text indicates thought.

Bold text can be used for various stuff such as labeling characters.

*text in these stars indicate actions.*

=====================================================================

Ryo: Hmm....I'm wondering if anyone will show up.

*suddenly,a sound of a car can be heard.*

Ryo: Oh! People! Possibly demons!

*two people walk out of what looks like a Honda Civic from The Fast and the Furious. One has long black hair and a staff,the other is shorter and has a funny looking head.*

Hiten: I told you we were going the wrong way on that road.

Manten: Shaddap! And we're here aren't we?

Hiten: yeah,yeah,I guess so.

Ryo: Oh hello Hiten and Manten!

Hiten: O.O' Are you hosting this party?

Ryo: I sure am! I'm just waiting for my friend to get here! Then we can officially start this party of random insaneness and fun! YAY!

Manten: Ooooooh,are those ears real? May I touch?

Ryo: Yes and no.

Manten: Shimatta!

Ryo: OK, to the left is the pool, to the right is the indoor party room where you can play games,watch TV or use the computer, and next to that is the parking lot for our other guests when they arrive!

Hiten: It's nice that someone throws a party for the lesser characters of this show....OK,that's good!

Ryo: You're welcome.

Manten: aw.....can I at least stroke your tail?

Ryo: O.O' NO!!!!!!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!

*another car drives up. This time it's a black Eclipse with skull decals on it. The occupant walks out...*

Ryo: Oh hi there Yura! Nice to see yas!

Yura: Hey there Ryo! I see the Thunder Brothers have already arrived...

Hiten: *gets heart-shaped eyes* Hello there Yura. You look lovely as always!

Yura: *blushes* Why thank you! It's always nice to know someone who knows that I have feelings too! *hints at Manten who's twiddling his thumbs*

Manten: I never said you were a slut.

Yura: I never said you didn't say that either.

Manten: Huh?

Yura: Blue! ^.^

Manten: o_O *inches away*

Ryo: Yura, if you want you can jump in the pool,it should be awhile before the others arrive....oh never mind.

*3 cars drove up. One was white, one was blue and the other was black. They were all Dodge Vipers. Each one of them stepped out.*

Kagura: Yo Ho! I hear there was something going on here so I decided to check it out!

Kanna: -.- Whatever. So is this where the party's at?

Kohaku: I'm pretty sure it is. *looks around* Yep,it is.

Ryo: More people already? Wow I must be getting a lot of attention!

Kagura: You running this shiznit?

Ryo: You bet I am. *looks around,notices Kohaku* Hey there Kohaku!

Kohaku: Ryo! What's up?

Kanna: Do you know him or something?

Kohaku: Uh huh. He's the only demon I won't slay.

Kanna: What about me?

Kohaku: Not you either. ^.^

Ryo: Well then,that's.....6 people. 5 demons and 1 human. Not including me.

Hiten: Well screw you all,I'm jumping in the pool! *Rips off his clothes to reveal him in blue swimtrunks. Fangirls,contain yourselves....*

Yura: Yeah,I guess I might jump in too... *takes off her outfit to reveal a black bikini*

Manten: Damn she's hot! Wait for me!!! *takes off his clothes,he's wearing lime green swimtrunks* WAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!-Oh sh-*trips over a cord and falls in the pool*

Hiten: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Befallen by a cord! AHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Manten: .........

Kagura: Well,you guys can go do what you want,we're going inside and playing and we MIGHT join you.

Kohaku: Later guys! Sorry you all croaked in Season 1 at the hands of the same guy! Ah well!

Yura: Don't remind me....

Manten: um guys,what do I do if my swimtrunks swell up?

Hiten: You push down on it and put your face very close to the pool dummy.

Manten: Ok! *pushes down on the bubble,which then explodes in his face* Why you!!!! *runs after Hiten*

Inside......

Kanna: Wow. Nice house.

Kohaku: I heard his was nice but I had no idea...

Kagura: Let's see what's fun to do around here-HEY! He's got an air hockey table! And foosball, and pool,and....

Kanna: *is ignoring her "sister"* Um, how about we just play the Gamecube?

Kohaku: Alrighty then. *grabs Mario Kart:Double Dash off the shelf*

Ryo: Ok,so...*brings out a list of invited people*

Yura:(present)  
Hiten:(present)  
Manten:(present)  
Kanna:(present)  
Kohaku:(present)  
Kagura:(present)  
Juromaru/Kageromaru:(not here yet)  
Ghen:(not here yet)  


Ryo: ....and that should be it.

==================================================================

Do you like so far? I'm sorry I don't update a lot guys, I hope to do more with this one! Like I said I don't own any of the characters or brands in this show.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Well ain't this nice. None of the Bold or Italic effects are showing up. Maybe now they will as we head to chapter 2.....

I don't own any of the characters in this fic except myself.

======================================================================================

Kanna: *is ignoring her "sister"* Um, how about we just play the Gamecube?

Kohaku: Alrighty then. *grabs Mario Kart:Double Dash off the shelf*

Ryo: Ok,so...*brings out a list of invited people*

Yura:(present)  
Hiten:(present)  
Manten:(present)  
Kanna:(present)  
Kohaku:(present)  
Kagura:(present)  
Juromaru/Kageromaru:(not here yet)  
Ghen:(not here yet)

  
Ryo: ....and that should be it.

===============================================================

Chapter 2

===============================================================

The pool...

Yura: Marco!

Hiten: Polo!

Yura: Marco!

Hiten: Polo!

Yura: Marco!

Hiten: *feels a hand* Oh you got me.

Yura: ^.^

Manten: *mutters something under his breath,possibly a string of expletives* This is boring. I'm going to jump off the diving board.

Inside...

Kagura: I'm leading!

Kohaku: Not anymore you aren't! *shoots a turtle shell at Kagura's kart*

Kagura: NOOOOOOO!!! YOU LITTLE WHELP!!!!

Kanna: Stop! You are driving like morons out there!

Kohaku: It's Mario Kart-you're supposed to.

Kanna: Oh. Could that explain why i'm dead last?

Kagura/Kohaku: *face vault*

Meanwhile...

Ghen: *is walking* Hm? What's all this now? *reading a sign for a local party* Hmmm....sounds interesting. Wait-Ryo's hosting it? Now I HAVE to go! *runs as fast as she can,but is stopped by someone...*

Kageromaru: Why hello there young lady....you look delicious...hehehe...*licks his lips*

Ghen: Whatever. Where you headed to?

Juromaru: WHO GIVES A FRICK WHERE I'M HEADED TO!?!?!?! Ooop...

Ghen: Heheh. I knew you could talk.

Kageromaru: You mean you're not afraid of us?

Ghen: Nope.

Kageromaru: Dammit...where you off to?

Ghen: Oh. I'm off to a party my friend is hosting, do you want to come along?

Juromaru: Yea,I guess it couldn't hurt....maybe I can sing the song from "West Side Story"! I feel pretty....oh so pretty....I feel pretty and witty and GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!

Ghen: .' Stop! *does her best Simon Cowell impression* Pretty Boy,yes. Cold-Hearted Zombie,yes. Murderer,yes. American Idol,no.

Juromaru: *starts crying* WAAAAAAH!!!

Ghen: O.O' Anyway are we going or not?

Kageromaru: I call shotgun on her ears...

Ghen: -.-' I guess so...

Juromaru: I'll just walk....*hums* I feel pretty.....oh so pretty....I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaaaaaaaaay....

Back at the pool....

Hiten: I call this the "Splooge Jacknife!"

Manten: PHHHHT Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Yura: What? What's so funny?

Manten: *whispers what "Splooge" is in Yura's ear* ehehehe....

Yura: O.O'

Hiten: *jumps off the pool,does a jacknife and then goes face-first into the water*

SPLOOSH!

Yura: Yay!

Manten: Phhht. I can do better than that.

Yura: Right,but won't your irregulary-shaped head weigh you down? *snickers*

Manten: Oh I can-HEY! _

At the entrance...

Ryo: Hehe,Manten and Hiten are going at it, Kohaku's blowing away Kagura and Kanna, this doesn't get any better! Wait.....that scent is familiar....is that....Ghen?

Ghen: Yo Ho! Hi there Ryo! ^.^

Ryo: Hey! You're welcome to join! I see Juromaru and Kageromaru are with ya too!

Ghen: Yea,but Kageromaru keeps chewing on my very sensitive ears....

Kageromaru: Hm? *acts stupid*

Ryo: Come on in guys! And Kageromaru,get off her ears.

Kagura: *walks out* Hey kid! *adressing Ryo* Do you know where I can find the drinks in this house? *notices Ghen* Eeep!

Ghen: Why hi there Kagura. You ready for the next few hours of hell? Hehehhehe...

Kagura: O.O'

Kanna: *steps out* Oh yes,get her! I want to see her guts strewn all over the sidewalk!

Kohaku: X.X *faints from seeing that image*

Ryo: Now Ghen, I don't want to be held responsible for the death of someone I don't know....so don't kill her,but just make her miserable ^.~

Ghen: Ok!

Kagura: Help.

Juromaru: Hi sis! 

Kanna: Why hi there Juromaru!

Kageromaru: -.-' I guess those three are holding the pool,when they get out,we jump in...ehehehe...

Ghen: Well,I think I'll stay here with Ryo...

Ryo: *blushes* Um,uh...... o_O

Juromaru: Awww....isn't that just so cute?

Ryo: Eh? Why would you get the notion that we are in love with each other?

Juromaru: Well, i'm not saying you were,but you did appear that way....

Ryo: Ah,Ok.

============================================================================

What did you think? The madness really starts later on,right now we're just getting everybody situated...thanks again for the Five Tailed Youko to give me permission to use her as a character! I don't own any of the characters (except me).

REVIEW!!!!!!!! V


End file.
